8 Second Window
by Stockiebasher97
Summary: A group of 8 experts attempt to rob a nigh impregnable bank, but end up getting more than they bargained for.


The police. Why did they always have to ruin my fun. I dropped the bag and started sprinting towards my bike, El Alma Rapido. To my dismay, those hijos de puta had taken her from me. "Sirens, shit." I said in my dead obvious spanish accent. I then sprinted towards the small villa nearby. Spotting a low wall near by, I vaulted over it, not realising how far down the tightly stretched rope was. Falling, I daren't reach out for the wall, else I scratch a beautiful, expensive and time consuming nail. I grab the rope, feeling a slight strain on my arm as gravity tries to take me to the solid floor below. My alluring red hat was lost to the slight breeze as I frantically attempted to pull myself up onto my platform.

_Ok, so maybe I should introduce my self first. I'm Valentina Isabella Cabrerassas(pronounced Cabrerassa), but to my little group of cohorts, I'm El Ladrón Amante. Master thief, a sexy one at that. With long flowing black hair, just like my mother, dios tenga en su gloria. I'm not very tall, maybe 5'4. My skin is so tanned, but no one believes it to be fake. At this immediate low point in my illustrious career, I'm wearing black loose jeans, brown sneakers and a very constricting t-shirt of multiple shades of my favorite color, red. Scarlet, Crimson, Blood. My three personal favorites, also the name of my three cats._

After dusting off my t-shirt, I run away from the sirens, over the roof of the house the rope joined to. Just as the sun was breaking, I finally make it to the safe house where three of my seven associates are waiting. El Vaquero Antiguo, a tall Texican man in a dirt brown shirt and black jeans with old cowboy boots and twin revolvers on either side of his hips. His thick grey, almost silver moustache bristles, as he reaches into his green pouch and pulled out my beautiful red stetson. "You need to stop losing this, I won't be there to fetch it for you every time you feel like you need a quick getaway." He tossed it over to me and naturally, I place it over my head.

Another one of them speaks up "So did you get it?" I looked to see the short brown muzzle of El Motorista Fantasma staring back at me, Honestly, his tinted sunglasses, white t-shirt and cracked leather jacket with the flaming skull on it, creeps me out. No reply is what he hears. "Well, I expect an answer to that question."

"No. It wasn't there." I said somberly. My best friend La Diosa Fortuna walks over and embraces me, she was always able to relax me. "How close is Cerebrito to cracking that safe." I say expectantly.

"No closer than he was yesterday, or the day before that." was the strong reply coming from the upper landing. I looked up to see my brother, El Cazador, jump over the railing and land right in front of me, only in blue jeans.

"Sleeping on the job again, eh, mi querido hermano." Was the smart-ass comment my brother expected me to give. So he said, "I could ask you if you were doing the same." as he grabbed an Enrique Iglesias t-shirt, and pulled his slip-ons on.

We hear music coming from outside, as a jeep pulls up, my heart beats out of time, as my boyfriend, Raul Fernadez, El Dulce Músico, exited the old car, in his typical black mariachi outfit with silver lining, and a black,silver-lined sombrero. Shortly after, the Pio(pronounced p-ee-o) trio, stepped confidently out of the jeep. Ria, the tallest and by far the bitchiest of the three, with the short blonde hair, reflecting the sunlight, wearing a bright, voluminous pink cardigan and skinny jeans of a similarly pink nature. Sam, a muscular man, with a dark grey dragon tattoo going all the way down his right arm, with a black heart over his left pec, was topless and in camo shorts, showing off his equally strong shaped calves, I remember a few of our previous trysts. Finally, Aria, the shortest but smartest of all, and the one that would soon be learning from me, was wearing a buttoned up checkered Hawaiian shirt and a short blue skirt.

_Ok, so here is the low down on what the hell is happening right now. The eight of us were hired to steal $17m to cause some businessman to call the po-po, but they'd have to investigate his finances and arrest him for money laundering. We didn't really seem interested until he mentioned that we all have a personal stake in this particular pendejo's apprehension. he was the one who testified and got us thrown in jail on the first place._

"So, how close are we to pulling this shit off" said the annoying voice of Ria Pio.

Almost immediately Diosa replies "We've had a few hitches, but I think if we're extra careful and vigilant, we can do it."

"Get your asses in here we've got some last minute details to run through" came the booming voice of my brother, our fearless leader.

Once in the room, Aria starts "So what are these hitches, that Fortuna mentioned?"

"Cazador hasn't cracked that safe we procured for him. Amante didn't get the number of the safe to rob and security has been quintupled since our last scope out." Everyone was dead silent until Sam spoke up.

"I like those odds, let's do this." As brazen as he ever was. We all took ten minutes to lock and load, then set off to pull off a literal heist of the centuries, stealing 17 million from a bank, that was formed over 250 years ago, and had never been successfully robbed. That was a Thursday night for most of us.


End file.
